


L'oiseau

by Odaliae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odaliae/pseuds/Odaliae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'était une chambre. Deux corps, deux femmes. La vie et la mort pour danser ensemble. Et le silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'oiseau

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AerayhKateji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerayhKateji/gifts).



> Voici un petit OS de Noël écrit pour mon adorable Mia ! (Allez la lire, elle dépote)   
> Elle aime le Damalin, je lui en ai écrit. C't'un peu angst, un peu cute, un peu bizarre. J'espère que vous aimerez tout de même ! Bonne lecture à vous~

Sa main était comme un oiseau perdu. 

Elle hésitait, elle dansait un peu. Elle se perdait au gré de vents qui n'existaient pas. Elle échouait, reprenait son souffle, reprenait son vol. Elle frôlait ses cheveux, esquivait son oreille, se posait finalement sur son bras pour s'y reposer. Mais il y avait quelque chose de malade dans cette branche, ce morceau de corps inerte. Il y avait quelque chose qui l'empêchait de se sentir chez elle. 

Autrefois, ce bras, ce corps tout entier, était le nid de cette main.

Maintenant, ce corps mourrait. Et l'oiseau s'y sentait étranger. 

Il était tôt. Peut-être quatre ou cinq heures du matin, un jour de fin de semaine. Nul calendrier, nulle horloge : seulement la fenêtre. Les rideaux ouverts sur un ciel gris, Meulin était allongée dans des draps bleutés que ni elle, ni la femme à ses côtés n'étaient capables de réchauffer. Elles gardaient le silence. Il n'y avait que cette main pour se déplacer et froisser l'air comme les draps. Une main au vol inaudible, juste sensible. 

La chambre était quasiment déserte. Un sol de vieilles planches grinçantes, un pied-de-ferme sur la droite du lit aux gros clous rouillés, une atmosphère pleine de poussière. Elle faisait dans la lumière crue de l'aube comme une série d'étoiles paresseuses, une voie lactée délaissée, abîmée. Dans un dernier souffle, elle dansait, lente, souffrante. Et s'éteignait.

Meulin remua un peu, et ses doigts tombèrent contre la joue de Damara. Elle inspira bruyamment ; sa main prit son envol, effrayée. Déjà les prunelles de la jeune femme s'étaient posées sur elle, noires, sévères. Elles étaient dans le blanc de ses yeux comme deux embouts de revolver, terrifiants. Meulin baissa les yeux. 

"Désolée."

Et le silence. 

Elle laissa passer une poignée de secondes – mais comment savoir ? Il n'y avait pas d'horloge. Peut-être avait-elle compté dans sa tête. Jusqu'à soixante, jusqu'à cent vingt. Jusqu'à mille et douze et le soleil dans le ciel. 

Damara l'avait quitté des yeux. Le cou droit, tendu, le nez pendu au plafond. Ses cheveux tombaient sur ses tempes, foncés, fins. Ils étaient comme les ramifications qui l'ancraient à ce lit, qui la retenaient ici. Elle bougeait si peu. Mourrait-elle ?

"Damara ?" 

Et le silence. 

La jeune femme tourna la tête. Ses cheveux glissèrent sur l'oreiller, elle cligna des yeux. Meulin aussi. Elle était si jolie. Son visage était fin, anguleux ; il n'avait rien à voir avec le sien, si rond, si poupin. Damara avait l'air constamment sérieux, concentré. Son front était étroit mais allongé, caché sous une frange épaisse. Son nez, court, sec, entraînait le regard vers sa bouche fine aux lèvres rentrées. D'un doux rouge purpurin, elles restaient souvent droites, pincées. Mais Meulin savait, savait qu'elles étaient douces. Damara parlait peu, embrassait beaucoup. 

Du moins en avait-elle eu l'habitude. Elle avait peu à peu cessé de le faire, comme la lueur de vie dans ses pupilles assassines s'était peu à peu éteinte. Et les baisers avaient cessé. Et le silence s'était installé. 

Où était sa main ?

L'oiseau ne volait plus ; le silence était complet. Damara respirait lentement, gonflant sa poitrine, soulevant ses deux seins blancs, si discrets. Si Meulin s'était souvenue de la place de sa main, elle l'aurait sans doute posée là, comme avant. Elle aurait réchauffé ses paumes gelées contre les pointes rosées de ses rondeurs, les aurait dissimulées sous la laine de ses pulls. Et elle l'aurait embrassé, elle aurait murmuré tout son amour contre ses lèvres. Mais elle l'avait perdu, sa main. Les oiseaux ne sont pas faits pour traverser la voie lactée – ils n'y retrouvent pas leur chemin. 

Damara gardait les yeux posés sur elle, les lèvres entrouvertes sur la noirceur de sa bouche, l'inexistence de son souffle. Plus immobile que le marbre, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus essayé de parler. A quoi cela aurait-il servi ? Meulin ne l'aurait pas comprise. Meulin ne l'aurait pas entendue. 

La seule chose que Meulin avait jamais pu entendre venant d'elle, c'était son rire. Si la voix de Damara était grave lorsqu'elle s'exprimait, son rire, lui, était puissant quand il était spontané. Meulin avait aimé ce son de toutes ses forces. Elle était venue le cueillir directement sur la bouche rouge de Damara, l'avait goûté à sa source. Et elle n'avait jamais rien connu de meilleur.

Mais ce son était mort et Meulin en souffrait terriblement. 

Occupée à tenter de se rappeler le son de ce rire – mais il était si ancien qu'il lui semblait perdu à tout jamais – une main de marbre retrouva la sienne, perdue entre deux vagues du lit. Son hoquet rompit le silence pour une toute petite seconde, le rendit peut-être plus atroce encore. Et le froid, et le silence… Damara se mit à guider sa main, pour la sortir des flots. Et l'arbre mourant devint récifs, refuge. On déposa la main sur une étendue blanche, blanche comme l'albâtre, on l'y laissa. Et là, sous la pierre, il y avait une source de chaleur, minime, étouffée. Un cœur, un cœur qui battait, un cœur qui devait être aussi rouge de vie que les lèvres qui tremblaient doucement sous les yeux de Meulin. 

Dieu qu'elle était belle, quand elle vivait un peu. 

Meulin ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle sanglotait. Les larmes laissaient sur sa peau brune un sillon humide et luisant avant de se mêler à l'humidité du lit. Il était si froid. Mais qu'était-il ? Une forêt, un océan, un port, un piège ? Meulin s'y perdait ; Meulin pleurait. Sous le sein de Damara, sous sa paume ouverte, le cœur pulsait faiblement. Il pulsait contre sa main, dans sa main. Et ce battement remontait si profondément en elle qu'il était comme un son, étrange, un son palpable. Et ce n'était pas un rire, mais c'était déjà ça. 

"Je… Je t'aime, Damara !"

Alors la statue qu'était la jeune japonaise prit vie. Elle s'étira, félin usé, et entoura de ses bras le corps de sa petite amie, pressant son corps contre le sien avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, laissant sa main contre son cœur qui luttait. Les pleurs de Meulin se firent plus nombreux. Elle enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de Damara, y ferma les yeux. Elle se rappela son visage souriant, la lueur dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle riait encore, il y a longtemps. 

La main de Damara, frêle, glissa dans ses longs cheveux bruns et bouclés, avant de souffler contre son oreille pour la calmer. Le silence, mais la sensation. Et Meulin souriait. 

Il y avait quelque chose qui se perdait, qui glissait entre les restes de tendresse pour disparaître et ne plus revenir. Peut-être que tout s'écroulait. Peut-être que ce n'était pas que Damara. Peut-être que c'était elle, aussi, et elles, ensemble. 

Peut-être qu'elles, ensemble, disparaîtraient.

Et il ne resterait que le silence. 

Et ce cœur qui s'accrochait.


End file.
